commando2fandomcom-20200213-history
Commando 2 Wiki
|-| Main Page Content= |-| Wiki Activity= |-| Site news= |-| Policy= . *Do not add images or content that are not related to the Commando Series.Fanon content can be only added in blog posts. ;Blog Post Policy *Every Blog Post is Good - Well, they may not be technically good by public opinion, but no one, including admins and bureaucrats, are permitted to delete posts just because they think the post is "bad" or because other users told them to. *Please don't edit or delete other users' blog posts!You can delete them only if: **Empty Blog Posts - If the blog post is empty or only has 1 or 2 sentences that actually make no sense at all, it'll be deleted. **"Dead" Author - If a blog post has got a legitimate delete request and the author of the post has been inactive for over a month, the post will get deleted.If the author eventually returns and request the revival of the post though, then it'll be undeleted if any of the other deletion conditions are not met here. **Many Deletion Requests - If a blog post has got 3 more legitimate deletion requests from different users than the number of legitimate defenses, a 1-day period will be triggered by an Penguin-Pal.During that period, the author of the post can improve his blog post or give reasons to "defend" the post.If the defense/improvement is still not accepted by other users or if there's no defense/improvement at all, the post will be deleted. ***Legitimate Delete Requests - A delete request is called "legitimate" if that delete request comes with a true, clear reason to delete, not hater reason or just simply no real reason.All the "illegitimate" delete requests will be ignored. ***Defense - A user can also defend a blog post against delete requests, also with legitimate reasons.A post will only be marked for deletion once the number of legitimate delete requests is at least 3 units more than the number of legitimate defenses (note that all illegitimate delete requests/defenses will be ignored), and it'll be unmarked for deletion once the number of defenses rise before it gets deleted.Also, please note that a defense is not a "delreqdelreq",so don't refer to it as that! ***Deleting Delete Requests or Defenses - If an user changes his mind, he can cancel his delete request or defense at any time. **Self-Deletion - If an author of a post requests a deletion to his own blog post, it'll get deleted. **Already On Article - If the proposed "blog post" is already on one of the 's articles, it'll be deleted. **Obvious Copy - If a blog post is an obvious and full copy of another blog post without adding anything new, that post will be deleted based on public opinion. **Already Legitimately Deleted - If a blog post has been previously deleted legitimately, and is created without any major improvements, that post can be instantly deleted again. }} |-| Stats= Category:Browse